Divine Mortal
by ChaoticVortex
Summary: What kind of power does Percy really possess? The kind of power he used at Mount St. Helens has never been seen in that magnitude before. What happens when he blames himself for events that couldn't be stopped? Rated T cuz of obvious violence. The pairing isn't completely decided yet so I am up for suggestions. (ABANDONED. IDEAS AND NOTES UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of my first PJO fanfic. Enjoy! :-)**

**Denouncer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT! RICK RIODIAN DOES!**

****Percy's POV****

I stabbed my sword through the head of a dreacena and watched her dissolve into golden dust. All around me, the cries of wounded demigods and dying monsters reached my ears. This was it, the final battle of the Second Giant War at the base of the original Mount Olympus.

I looked around and saw Frank in the form of a dragon blasting monsters with fire and demolishing their numbers with his razor sharp claws. Hazel was on the back of Airon and speeding around the battle field, swiping her golden spatha through the bodies of any monster she passed. Piper was using her charm-speaking powers to make monsters attack their allies, causing some chaos in their ranks. Leo had his flaming hammers out and was bashing them into the heads of monsters, his body alight with flames. Jason was using his gladius to slice his way through monsters, occasionally calling down a lightning bolt to vaporize some monsters. Annabeth had her invisibility cap on and was sneaking behind enemy monsters, making them explode into golden dust before they knew what, or who, hit them.

Both the Greek and Roman demigods were there too, Reyna having resolved the feud that Octavian had caused with the return of the Athena Parthenos.

The hunters of Artemis were behind the demigod lines, choosing to use their bows than have to use their hunting knives in close combat.

But it wasn't enough.

There were thousands of monsters and only about 700 demigods from the combined Greek and Roman ranks. Whenever a monster was killed, it seemed that two would take their place. They were fighting a losing battle, and the giants hadn't even decided to show up yet.

The gods were watching off to the side with mournful looks on their faces, not able to help their children because of the ancient laws.

A hellhound lunging at me broke me out of my internal musings, only to explode into golden dust before it could reach me. Annabeth materialized in front of me with a smirk on her face, twirling her new drakon bone sword that she still used from Tartarus.

"Thanks Annabeth." I panted. We had been fighting monsters for close to an hour straight and I was starting to feel the effects of the constant hacking and slashing.

Annabeth threw me a chunk of ambrosia and I gratefully shoved the entire piece in my mouth, relishing the taste of my mom's home baked cookies that I loved and hadn't had in months. I felt the energy return to my muscles sighed.

"Come on seaweed brain we have to keep fighting." Annabeth said as she popped a piece of ambrosia in her mouth as well.

I nodded my head and watched as he slid her Yankees baseball cap back on her head and disappear from view.

I shoved my hand in my pocket, pulled Riptide out and uncapped it. My bronze sword elongated in my hand until I was holding my three foot long sword that I had had for years. It was a constant reminder of one of my biggest regrets in life, Zoe Nightshade.

Pushing that thought out of my head I jumped back into battle. My mind went into autopilot like it always does in battle, relying only on battle instincts to keep me alive. I slashed the head off a hellhound and used its half dissolved body as a step stool to jump and stab a cyclops in its eye. It roared in pain and exploded into dust, dropping me to the ground. I ducked under an arrow fired by a centaur and threw Riptide at it where it embedded itself in its chest before he could fire another.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and by instinct, ducked under the swing of a club from another cyclops that was determined to avenge one of its brother's death. Riptide hadn't yet returned to my pocket so I was stuck trying not to get crushed by the cyclops's club until it returned or running over to where Riptide lie in a pile of centaur dust.

I decided on the latter and sprinted over to where the centaur died not a moment before. The cyclops, not wanting to lose a chance for revenge started lumbering after me. The moment I reached my sword, I turned around a ran straight at the enraged cyclops. The moment before I was going to be flattened by the enormous club that he was carrying, I twisted my body to the right and stuck Riptide into the one eyed monster's exposed side.

His one eye widened in surprise and he exploded into a shower of golden particles which coated me even thicker in golden dust.

The ground started shacking violently and directly at the base of the mountain, fifteen gigantic forms started rising from the ground. There forms solidified and showed them as the Giants, Polybotes, Enceladus, and Alcyoneus among them. It seemed that they had escaped Tartarus again with the help of their mother and father.

I recognized all the Giants present thanks to the fact that Annabeth had drilled theme into the seven's heads on the way from the Doors of Death. Porphyrion the King of the Gigantes, Gration, Leon, Hippolytos, Pelorus, Tityus, Mimas, Pallas, Typhoeus, Eurytos, Agrios, and Thoon, along with Polybotes, Enceladus, and Alcyoneus.

Porphyrion stepped forward out of the line of giants and started laughing loudly.

"Give up now Olympians!" he jeered. "You stand no chance against us and our mother! Once she rises there will be no hope for survival on this planet! We will crush every one of you and send you to our father for eternal punishment!"

The twelve Olympians plus Hades flashed between the fifteen Gigantes and the demigods. "You dare to speak to the King of The Gods with such disrespect?" Zeus all but snarled. "We shall rip you to shreds just like we did a millennia ago!"

Porphyrion chuckled. "Yes, you incompetent fools managed to vanquish us all those years ago. But now, you all are weak from the fight with our bastard brother Kronos and his pet Typhon are you not?" he countered. "You don't have the power now to do what you were able to do last time."

Zeus's eyes narrowed. Even though he knew what he said was true he wasn't about the give up his status as King of the Gods that easily.

In a flash of light Zeus's form switched into that of Jupiter coated in roman style armor with his master bolt in hand. "Let us see if you can hold up to that claim."

Jason ran up beside his father and prepared to fight the bane of Zeus/Jupiter. Following his lead, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Nico, Thalia, and I all ran up to our parents, and in Thalia's case, patron's respective side. My father gave me a warm smile and he too flashed his Atlantian armor on. In an explosion of sea foam, his trident appeared at his side, glowing a faint blue-green with power. Like the rest of the gods, he seemed to have a grip on both his personalities and was in his Greek aspect since I was his only demigod son.

In a flash of light beside the Olympians, Heracles appeared with his signature club in his hand and Nemean Lion pelt across his shoulder. Artemis's eyes narrowed and looked at him with disdain. "Why are you here Heracles?" She spat. "Shouldn't you be guarding the Mediterranean?"

I myself didn't like the god of strength knowing what he actually was like from what he did to Zoe. I again pushed the thoughts of the person that I regretted losing the most out of my head and focused on what Heracles was saying.

Heracles looked at Artemis and gave her an arrogant smile. "I defeated most of these Giants on my own last war so you will need me to do the same this time." He replied arrogantly.

Jupiter gave Artemis a look that said "Shut up and talk about this later we are in the middle of a war."

Heracles gave Artemis a smug smile which she returned with flipping him the bird.

He chuckled and his eyes drifted to the demigod at his father's feet. Heracles' smile turned into a scowl at seeing Jason, obviously not forgetting being humiliated during their last encounter.

Porphyrion let out a booming laugh. "I hate to break up this family 'bonding' time but I have a mother to raise, a Queen of the Gods to marry, and a world to destroy, so let's get to it."

Wasting no time on thinking of a reasonable plan, Heracles ran ahead of the line of gods and goddesses and swung his club at Leon, the lion headed Giant that he had ripped to shreds a millennia prior.

As if expecting a stupid move like this from the dumb minor god, Leon ducked under his club, swiveled around, and bashed his own club against the top of Heracles' head. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Although I found it very amusing to see the stupid fool get taken down a few notches in a few seconds, I also was a little uneasy of how little effort it took for one of the weaker Giants to take out a god. Even though I thought Heracles was an annoying prick, he still was a god and wasn't easily knocked unconscious.

Jupiter sighed and snapped his fingers, transporting Heracles back to his island where he guarded the Mediterranean.

Porphyrion's laughter again boomed around the area. "Can't you see?" He taunted. "You stand no chance. Just give up now and your deaths will be less painful."

Jupiter said nothing but instead his eyes drifted to his Roman son, Jason, at his side. Jason's eyes were filled with determination. Jupiter looked back at Porphyrion and said the words that all the Olympians were waiting for. "Olympians! Attack!"

**A/N: Okay there is chapter 1. I was planning on making it longer but I just kind of wanted to put a break between the battle between the gods and the giants. Follow, favorite, and review to tell me what you think of the story so far. I am planning on getting to why the story is called Divine Mortal either next chapter or the chapter after that. I'm okay with constructive criticism to help me get better at writing but please don't hardcore flame.**

**(Edit) I went through the chapter and fixed all the spelling and grammatical errors that I missed the first time :-)**


	2. Bane of the Giants

**A/N: Here is the second****chapter of Divine Mortal. I tried my hardest on the battle sequences in this chapter so please review and tell me if they were good or not. Enjoy! :-)**

**Denouncer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT! RICK RIODIAN DOES!**

_Porphyrion's laughter again boomed around the area. "Can't you see?" He taunted. "You stand no chance. Just give up now and your deaths will be less painful."_

_Jupiter said nothing but instead his eyes drifted to his Roman son, Jason, at his side. Jason's eyes were filled with determination. Jupiter looked back at Porphyrion and said the words that all the Olympians were waiting for. "Olympians! Attack!"_

**Percy's POV**

At Jupiter's words, the Olympians and their chosen demigod child rushed toward the Giants.

Jupiter and Jason against Porphyrion, Poseidon and I against Polybotes, Hades, Hazel, and Nico against Alcyoneus and Thoon, Mars and Frank against Pelorus, Hephaestusand Leo against Mimas and Eurytos, Aphrodite (surprisingly cloakedin shining pink Greek style battle armor) and Piper against Agrios, Athena and Annabeth against Enceladus, Artemis and Thalia against Gration and Leon (since Heracles couldn't last more than a few seconds in a fight), Demeter and Katie Gardener against Pallas, Apollo and his son, Will Solace, against Tityus, Hermes and his son, Chris Rodriguez, against Hippolytos, and Dionysus and his only son, Pollux, against Typhoeus.

Polybotes grinned fiendishly as we got closer, obviously itching for a chance to fight my father and I again. As we neared the line of giants, all the gods increased themselves to their godly height of 15 feet, and in my father's, Jupiter's, and Hades' case 20 feet. Another one of the perks of being one of the big three I guess.

Even at their godly height, even the smallest Giant, Hippolytos, still dwarfed most of the gods, standing at 18 feet tall.

In a momentous crash, the two lines met, signaling the final fight between gods and Gigantes.

Poseidon thrust this spear at Polybotes' chest only to be blocked by the Giant's own trident. While he was distracted with my father, ran in between his legs and swiped Riptide along the back of his right knee, causing a river of golden ichor to pour out of the wound. Polybotes fell to one knee let out a roar of pain and rage. He swung his trident toward me and hit me in the chest with the shaft of the weapon, breaking a few ribs and sending me flying back 20 feet.

Groaning, I pulled myself to my feet, clutching my now broken ribs. Poseidon and Polybotes were in a battle of wills, pushing their tridents against each other, each trying to overpower the other.

I shot a blast of steaming hot water at Polybotes' face, discombobulating him and giving my father a chance to overpower the giant and push him to the ground.

Poseidon thrust his trident into his bane's chest causing him to scream in pain. "Not so tough are ya now, eh old Poly?" my father mocked the dying giant.

Polybotes gave my father and I one last look of utter hatred before I shoved Riptide into the giant's left eye socket, causing him to crumble into fine golden dust which was blown away in the wind.

_One down, fourteen more to go. _I thought to myself as I looked around at the remaining battles.

Most of the gods were holding up fine, but Hephaestus and Leo along with Hades, Hazel, and Nico seemed to be struggling to hold off their foes.

"Go help your brother. I'm going to go help Hephaestus and Leo." I called to Poseidon, who gave me a grin and ran off towards Hades, determined to show his older brother up.

I smiled at my own father's sometimes 'childish' nature and ran off to where Hephaestus and Leo were trying to hold off two giants by themselves. Eurytos was engaged with the god of the forge, broadsword against flaming war hammer. While Hephaestus was occupiedbattling Eurytos, Leo was stuck holding his own against Mimas, the giant that was born to oppose his father. Thinking that Hephaestuswould be able to holdhimself much better than his pre-pubesent son, I steered myself toward Leo. As I neared the fight, Mimas hit Leo in head with the butt of his battle axand knocked the small Latino to the ground, unconscious. The giant lifted his ax above

I put on a burst of speed, determined to get to Leo before Mimas' ax cleaved his head in half. Mimas' muscles bulged as he used his Gigante strength to swing his ax toward Leo's unconscious form. I body kicked itself into overdrive, desperate to get to Leo. I was running faster than I felt possible, zooming past other gods in their battles in a blur of motion.

But I didn't make it.

I watched in horror Mimas ax came down full force onto Leo's head splitting his skull open and spewing his blood and brain tissue onto Mimas' ax with a _clunk_that in, my head, reverberated around the entire battlefield. "NOOO" I vaguely heard Hephaestus yell as his favorite son's life was ended before their very eyes. I could barely hear him though the pounding in my ears. My vision went red as my brain zeroed in on the bastard that killed one of my friends.

I rammed myself into Mimas at speeds that were not possible for any mortal sending us both flying 40 feet until we both landed, with me on top. I pulled Riptide out of my and bashed the hilt against Mimas' head so hard, a dent appeared in his forehead. I proceeded to stab the giant all over his face and neck, knowing fell well that he wouldn't die until a god inflicted damage on him. I was here to make his giant suffer now, not kill it.

After about the 20thor 30thstab, I felt the giant start to disintegrate beneath me. Confused, looked back to see the tear filled eyes of Hephaestus looking back at me. He had stabbed Mimas in the chest with a short sword that he must have had hidden in his armor. The god of forge seemed to have finished his battle with Eurytos with the help of another demigod and came over here to finish the giant that killed his fire using son.

I looked back at the slowly crumbling face of Mimas, or what was left of his face. All that was left of the bane of the forge's head was a golden mess of disfigured skin and bone. I jumped back in surprise. In my rage I had mutilated the giant past the point of recognition. As the rest of Mimas' body blew away in the wind, only one thought crossed my mind.

_It was my fault that Leo died._

If I had only ran a little faster, I could have intercepted the ax and saved Leo's life.

Pushing the pain and the grief of loosing one of the seven out of my head and focusing on the sound of battle all around, I looked around the battlefield again.

Mars was toying with a very battered and ichor covered Pelorus while Frank was again in dragon form, clawing at the giant's head from above. Aphrodite and Piper were done battling their giant and were helping Apollo finish Tityus, who looked no better than Pelorus did, completely golden in his own interstitial fluid. Hermes and Chris Rodriguez were done dispatching Hippolytos, and were now helping Demeter and Katie Gardener fend off Pallas. Poseidon was fighting with Hazel and Airon against Thoon while Hades was fighting his bane with Nico. Athena and Annabeth were still fighting Enceladus, neither side seeming to have much of advantage over the other. The only battle that seemed to be going poorly was that of Artemis and Thalia against both Gration and Leon.

I debated on whether I should help Annabeth and Athena against the giant created to oppose them or help Thalia and Artemis with their battle.

I decided the latter mainly because as I was internally musing on where to go, Artemis lost her footing while blocking one of Leon's club strikes and stumbled backward.

I nodded at Hephaestus, who turned and started to walk toward where I knew that Leo's dead corpse lay. Refusing to think about the dead Latino whose death I had caused I ran toward Artemis and Thalia. Thalia was expertly blocking Gration's hunting knives with her spear and gorgon shield, Agis, while Artemis was dogging Leon's club and trying to get under his guard without getting bit by the giant's lion like maw.

I ran up alongside Artemis, who seemed to be having the most difficulty out of the two, and stabbed Riptide into Leon's ankle, making Leon literally roar in pain.

"Perseus, I hate to say that I need help from a male, but in your case I may make an exception." Artemis panted. "Dogging lion-mouth's stupid club is not the problem, It's the fact that he uses his face as a weapon that's the annoying part."

Leon roared again and swung his club at me this time, only for me to swing Riptide the opposite direction, cutting his stick completely in two. He, not being able to say real words because hes a bloody lion faced idiot, roared in anger. He threw the remainder of his club to the side and lunged at me, fully intent on ripping my face off with his razor sharp teeth.

I ducked under the giant's lunge and held Riptide above my head, cutting a long gash that turned Leon's pelt golden with his own ichor. The giant again roared in pain and ran straight at Artemis this time at full speed.

With unrivaled speed and grace, Artemis jumped and twisted around, landing straight on Leon's back. She stabbed the giant in the back with both her hunting knives, causing them to puncture one of lungs and rupture his stomach.

Leon panicked and started to buck around, trying to throw goddess of the hunt off his back. Artemis lost her hold on one of her hunting knives and flew off the giant's back. With the hunting knives still embedded deep within his vital organs, Leon spun around and clamped down on the goddesses right leg, biting all the way down to the bone. Artemis screamed in pain and stabbed Riptide into the back of Leon's head in attempt to make him let go.

Since Artemis' hunting knives were still stuck in the lion headed Gigante's back, Leon slowly transformed into golden powder, leaving both of Artemis' hunting knives behind.

I looked down at Artemis' leg where Leon had bit her and paled at the sight. Her calf barely looked like a calf anymore. Instead, a golden mass of exposed muscle and mangled skin remained. The bone was easily visible through very distinguishable bite marks that the giant's teeth had left behind.

"Artemis, do you need me to call Apollo for your leg? It's really bad." I asked worriedly. "No!" she yelled through gritted teeth. "Go help Thalia with Gration. She will need the help. Push him back toward me and when he gets close enough, I'll stab him in the back with one of my hunting knives."

"Can't you just summon your bow and shoot him from here?" I questioned, thoroughly confused. "I can't summon my bow when I'm this injured." She gasped in pain. "Just get him over here!"

I looked over at Thalia. She was still holding herself against the onslaught of blows that Gration was dishing out, but she was getting tired.

I ran over to Thalia and drew Riptide just in time to block a strike that would have hit her shoulder. "Hey Kelp Head, nice of you to show up." Thalia panted. "Listen Thals, Leon bit Artemis on the leg and she can't move. We need to push Gration back toward where Artemis is laying so she can stab him in the back." I told her quiet enough that Gration wouldn't hear. She was worried about Artemis when I said that she was injured, but when Thalia made eye contact, Artemis nodded her head as if to say "I'm fine so follow Perseus' plan so I can fix my dumb leg." Thalia looked back at me and nodded her head in confirmation of the plan and rose her shield to block another one of Gration's strikes.

Instead of staying on the defensive like before, Thalia and I pressed our own attacks onto Gration, forcing him into the defense. We kept pressing the bane of Artemis until he was close enough to the goddess of the hunt for her to lunge forward and stab Gration in the lower back with one of her hunting knives.

Gration's eyes widened as he felt the knife sever his spinal column and he crumpled to the ground, unable to move, or feel his legs. Artemis fell back to the ground next to the giant and grimaced in pain, having to had put a small amount of weight on her injured leg to be able to stab Gration in the back.

Thalia twirled her spear in her hand before stabbing it through the giant's heart, causing him the crumple into golden particles and blow away in the wind.

The lieutenant of the hunt rushed over to her patron's side, examining her leg mangled in horror. "Milady, you need to get Apollo here to treat your leg now!" Thalia exclaimed.

Apollo flashed in next to us with a smile "Did someone say my na- oh Styx Artemis what happened?" He started.

"Oh I don't know, I was just walking around in the park and then MY LEG JUST FELL APART!" Artemis yelled "I got bit by the stupid half lion giant that I was battling, you idiot! And now that you are here, FIX IT!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get you panties in a bunch little sis!" Apollo retorted

Artemis gave him a death glare that made him flinch away.

He bend down and started to send pulses of bright, golden light into her leg and slowly, the bone healed, muscle reattached and skin mended.

As he was healing Artemis' leg, I took the time to look around the battlefield. All the giants seemed to have been dealt with. All except for one. Jupiter and Jason were still fighting Porphyrion directly at the base of the mountain.

As I watched, Jupiter shot a large beam of electricity from his master bolt directly at the King of Gigante's chest, but he just knocked it away like it was nothing.

Apollo had finished healing his sister's leg at this point and Artemis stood up and brushed herself off. She placed a hand on Thalia's shoulder and Apollo put a hand on mine and the twins of Leto flashed us over to the battle between two kings.

**A/N: Okay, another chapter done! I'm sorry for it taking me so long to post this, but battle scenes take a lot of effort to write and it took me a LONG time to choose which Gigantes would fight which gods. I'm sorry if you don't like me killing Leo but it's all part of the plan so just bare with me. He won't be coming back to life, but it has to do with the line ****_An Oath to Keep with a Final Breath._**** Anyways, the title meaning will be revealed next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**(Edit): Sorry everything was bold! I fixed it!**


	3. It All Comes Crashing DownAbandonment

**Denouncer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT! RICK RIODIAN DOES!**

_As he was healing Artemis' leg, I took the time to look around the battlefield. All the giants seemed to have been dealt with. All except for one. Jupiter and Jason were still fighting Porphyrion directly at the base of the mountain. _

_As I watched, Jupiter shot a large beam of electricity from his master bolt directly at the King of Gigante's chest, but he just knocked it away like it was nothing. _

_Apollo had finished healing his sister's leg at this point and Artemis stood up and brushed herself off. She placed a hand on Thalia's shoulder and Apollo put a hand on mine and the twins of Leto flashed us over to the battle between two kings._

Percy's POV

We reappeared around 20 feet behind Jupiter and Jason. Jason was panting, leaning heavily on his sword and had a nasty gash on his upper thigh. His cloths were in taters and he was covered in sweat and dirt. Jupiter didnt look much better, with numerous scorch marks on his armor where Porphyrion had most likely shot his own lightning at the god of the skies. He also had a large cut on his forehead, dripping golden blood into his eyes.

Porphyrion was in a similar state as both of his adversaries. His left arm had three large slash marks overlapping the surface of it. A portion of his dreadlocks were blackened and it looked like some of his toes might be missing...

**...Hey...**

**Its been a while hasn't it?**

**I sat down over Xmas break and tried to write another chapter for this story and... it didn't end well. I only wrote the 2 paragraphs above and they took about 30 minutes to write.**

**I have realized that I have no skill in writing. End of story. I tried really hard to make it work, but i just can't seem to get a hold of it. It took me 4 hours to write chapter 2 and it was only 2.4k words!**

**I have the ideas, gods, do i have the ideas! But... i can't seem to put them down in a way that is actually good and worth reading.**

**SO, i'm just not going to try making this story when i know its going to suck.**

**I'm going to put this story and all of my ideas for it up for adoption.**

**PM me and ask about it, trust me, I have enough ideas to make this story at least 100k if not longer, but I'm not the person to do it. If you are interested, don't worry, I won't force you to use my ideas, but I will give them to you and you and do with them as you see fit.(I have A LOT of ideas)**

**If this story isn't adopted in a few months, I will write a brief synopsis of what I had planned but, I don't want to have to do that.**

**I have started a community full of the PJO stories that I have read and have found really enjoyable one this site. They are all stories that have some length to them, have a really nice storyline, and have all different types of pairings. (mainly straight, but there a few harem and maybe a lesbian one here and there) Most of the stories I put on there, I have read multiple times and am planning to read again at some point. So check that out, its called ****The Wonderful World of Mr. Jackson****, and if anyone wants to be staff of it with me, feel free to sent me a PM to ask me about that.**

**OH, OH, I ALMOST FORGOT!**

**Since I have decided that I suck at writing fanfiction and I have read most of the good stories on this site for this fandom, I am going to become a betareader! Anyone wanting/needing/notreallywantingorneedingabetareaderbutdosnthaveanexcusetonothaveabetareader, I am available for that too so, check out by betaprofile!**

**Whale, that's about it so, cya guys in Tartarus!**

**ChaoticVortex**


	4. DON'T READ

THIS IS TO HAVE ENOUGH WORDS TO HAVE A BETA PROFILE...

Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta Beta


End file.
